I'll Always Be Your Hero
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Mexico can't help but to feel immense sorrow due to finding out Spain, her dear guardian, killed her family long ago. It hasn't been long since she discovered this twisted secret and it pains America to see his loved neighbor so wounded. Now, it is the hero's job to comfort the broken spirited Hispanic. AmeMex (USAMex) I DON'T own Hetalia. Short one-shot. T for a bit of swear words


*****Randomly thought about it and had to write it! Hope you enjoy 8)*****

Mexico lays on the cool, green grass beneath the shady willow tree in her back yard. Right next to her, a young American sits with his back leaning on the crisp, brown wood of the heavily leafed tree.

America sighs woefully. She has been like this for days. Ever since Mexico won her independents from Spain after finding out he had murdered her parents and basically lied to her her whole life, the brunet has been very spacey, as if she had just experienced a death of a close relative.

"Mexico?" The blond gently asks as he places his left cheek on his crossed arms that are wrapped around his bare knees.

The newly independent nation's dull, emotionless eyes keep staring up at the baby blue sky impaired by jaded leaves; As if she were in her own little world. Her mind betrayed her. She wasn't supposed to think about Spain again. She was supposed to be enjoying quality time with America, not dyeing slowly of grief.

"Maldito se mi corazon frajil (Damn my fragile heart). I have become weak… I shouldn't let my emotions take over me…" Mexico thinks to herself angrily.

Alfred stares into her brown orbs, hoping to fine whatever spark of happiness Rosa used to have. He calls ounce more, "Mexico…"

The dark brown haired young lady snaps out of her trans. She shakes her head ever so slightly and looks to her left, making her eyes meet bright blue orbs. His eyes seem so full of worry. All because of her… Damn it. She didn't want to be a burden. "Oh, sorry guero (term for pale skinned)… I was thinking…"

"About?" The blond asks. He knows about what but maybe if he asks, she will finally talk about it. Mexico always bottles up her feelings causing her to irrupt in rage and tears later on.

Her pupils slowly travel back up to the sky. She thinks for a couple of minutes before she is finally able to figure out the right words to use. English is so complicated. Not only does Mexico have to try and figure out her feelings but she also has to translate her thoughts in English because her idiot neighbor won't pay any attention when she tries to teach him Spanish. Damn gringo.

"Our…" Rosa thinks for a few seconds more to try and determine the right term to address England and Spain. She is definitely not going to call him brother. The brunet then continuous, "mentors, they did a lot of bad things… They took our land, took many other countries' land, and slaughtered so many souls for that said land. Now that we're nations of our own… are we going to create that much chaos? Are we going to do the same despicable acts our sib-" she cuts herself off. Spain is not her brother anymore. To her, he might as well be dead. "care takers did?"

America's mouth opens a bit at the statement. Wow. He didn't expect something so… intense. What is he supposed to resound to that? The blond looks up at the cloudless sky, as if the heavens were going to send him a response worthy enough to be spoken.

The two North American countries stare at the sky in uncomfortable silence. After thinking through very carefully, Alfred finally opens his mouth to answer his dear neighbor's question. The blond says with a warm, light smile, "Just because they made those mistakes doesn't mean we will. There is so many other ways to go in life. Many people have participated in life but we will find a different road to take then England and Spain. It might have already been discovered and used by someone else due to so many people but we will make it our own."

The tan Hispanic looks up at him with a bit of shock. It freaks her out when America gets all sentimental. Usually the goofy blond never takes anything seriously. Even though Alfred seems incredibly immature and incapable of sitting down for more than two seconds, he has a tender, mature side that the blond shows only when it is crucial. He can be such a deep thinker when he wants to but he only wants to when it evolves someone he truly cares for.

Mexico lunges into America's arms. She squeezes him tightly in a warm, affectionate hug.

"Gracias (thanks you)." Rosa whispers into the blonde's ear as she places her head on his shoulder.

America places her on his lap, letting her get more comfortable. He hugs her back securely as he lets his nose sink into her long, fluffy hair.

"I'll always be here for you." He gently whispers, "I will always be your hero."

*****Just a short USAMex One shot 8) Hope you all liked it and please review. It will be greatly appreciated 8D Hasta luego (Until next time) 8D*****

*****Also, I have a poll about favorite Mexico pairings. Plese vote! It's in my profile. Thank u! 8)*****


End file.
